


幸运小鱿

by Pacabana



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacabana/pseuds/Pacabana
Summary: 方星现默然无语。这一刻他才突然明白，自己那份内心的依旧之中，还包含着另一个愿望。





	幸运小鱿

**Author's Note:**

> 本文写作于2019年2月14日。情人节贺文。

假定所有人说的都是某种地球通用语言。部分细节属于玩梗或者胡诌。本文权当娱乐，请勿深究合理性。

 

-  
-  
-

【1】  
下午两点，方星现打开电脑，预备找个自定义房间活动活动手指。趁着游戏登陆界面还在加载，他往嘴里塞了一把从共用厨房顺来的Cheerios。  
手机响了。方星现看也没看地接起来，含含糊糊地说：“喂？”  
在口感酥脆的麦圈被咬碎的咔嚓声中，一个温柔而专业的女声说道：“您好，这里是洋葱小鱿电视台梦想成真节目组，请问您是手机尾号为4414的方星现先生吗？”  
洋葱小鱿电视台？那可是收视率高、节目种类繁多、在全年龄都大受欢迎的著名电视台，它的一个副台里甚至有一款专门播报电子竞技相关趣闻的节目，在韩籍职业选手在外务工群体中颇有人气。  
方星现嚼巴嚼巴赶紧把嘴里的东西咽下去：“对，我就是。”  
“恭喜您被选为我们这一期的幸运观众，如果您愿意提供住址并且不介意被打扰，我们将会在三个工作日内……”  
中奖了？方星现有些惊喜地想，他喜欢洋葱小鱿台，不仅因为这个名字跟自己有两分渊源，还因为他确实算一个忠实观众，除了收看那款电竞节目、时下热播剧、以及史莱姆制作大赏之外，他还非常喜爱一档萌宠节目，上周他才给节目组在片尾征集的主人与自家宠物互动投稿了柚子大嚼自己手指的视频，为的是参与者如果中选，可以得到特别造型的猫窝作为奖品。  
他已经迫不及待要把那个猫窝寄回家让它们用了。  
“……约您进行节目录制，请问您的意见如何？”  
“节目录制？什么意思，我已经发了视频给你们的邮箱了啊。”  
“我们的节目一向都是我们亲自去现场拍摄的。想请您参与拍摄的这一期是我们帮您邀请您的偶像来您家做客……”  
“等等……”方星现被搞糊涂了，手里的麦圈都掉到了桌子上，“你们不是来给我送猫窝的？”  
“我们主打的是帮观众实现他们的愿望，然后拍摄节目，正在准备的这一期就是‘偶像来家中做客’的主题，您的报名信息被系统抽中了……”电话里那个女声耐心地解释，可能以为方星现忘记了。  
“可是我没有报名过……”  
“这是您的手机号码和个人信息吗？”  
“是没错。”方星现和电话那头确认过之后，才发现自己在电话开头就没有听清节目组的名字。对方提出的拍摄计划似乎不那么坏，还主动说可以帮他去找隔壁节目要一个奖品猫窝。  
“毕竟满足幸运观众的愿望是我们的宗旨嘛。”

如此一来，他也不好意思说自己从来不看这个节目了，自知通过正当途径拿到奖品无望的方星现为限定款猫窝折腰，他们很快就敲定第二天先在电视台见面。

“请问您的偶像是哪位？我们也需要联系他，但不会事先暴露您的身份，届时拍摄是由他先打电话给您说要来拜访，然后节目主体都在您的房间内录制。”  
“我的偶像是首尔王朝队的柳济鸿。”

 

【2】  
原来那条报名短信是队友趁他不注意用他手机偷偷发送的，就是看中了“偶像来访会让人收拾屋子”的噱头，没料到方星现还真被抽中了。  
焉知非福。歪打正着得了奖品的方星现心满意足把猫窝和几样玩具寄回韩国，完全忽视了恨铁不成钢的队友替他报名该节目的初衷。  
或许他还是考虑过稍作收拾。约定拍摄的那天吃过早午饭，方星现本想先把随处可见的衣服和鞋子往衣篓里塞一塞，正要这么做时他接到了节目组的电话，说半个小时之后到，并希望他尽量把房间维持平常的状态。  
“我们想拍摄你真实的日常生活。”这几日专门负责与他接洽的助理小姐如是说。  
方星现狐疑地环视了一下自己的房间，还是决定服从安排，先按兵不动。反正真要收拾起来也很快，方星现这么想着，坐下来继续守望先锋。他瞟了一眼好友列表，HllyyllH依然在竞技比赛中。  
按节目组的说法，柳济鸿目前只知道是去一位粉丝家拜访，要到临出发前才会拿到号码给自己打电话。  
想到这一点，方星现觉得好玩了起来，他想听柳济鸿惊讶的语气，说“怎么是你？”，然后爆发出爽朗笑声。他一边想一边笑，顺手去Discord里发布了“No stream today”的通知。

 

半小时后方星现带着助理小姐和化妆师进屋，当房门打开，他们俩明显吃惊地停顿了一下。  
“你的房间……有点小呢。”见多识广的助理小姐及时改口，“除了这里，我们待会还可以去拍一些室外镜头。ryujehong选手那边我们已经联系好了，从他给你打电话开始就算正式的节目内容，你自然而然地表现就好了，说什么话不要紧，我们后期会再剪辑的，好吗？”  
方星现点了点头：“我不紧张。”  
“那我们先给你化妆吧，好了之后就让摄影上来。”  
“这里平时就我一个人，要不要再拿几把椅子进来给你们坐。”方星现把电脑前搭在椅背上的队服掀走，顺手丢到床上。  
“不必了……”助理小姐看着他的动作，婉拒的嘴角抽动了一下。有如台风过境般的房间几乎要让人无处下脚，无法想象再搬椅子进来会是什么情景。  
“马上ryujehong选手就要来拜访，你会做些什么准备呢？这也是我们打算拍进节目的一部分……”化妆师给方星现打理的同时助理小姐委婉提醒。  
方星现眯起眼睛看了看：“拿点可乐上来喝？”至少房间的电脑桌面还算整洁，可以有地方放杯子。  
“我们听说你们之间认识，是他以前已经来这里看过了吗？”  
“那倒没有……”  
“所以这是第一次接待，现在只想到可乐要准备吗，如果ryujehong选手就在门外了呢？”  
“那我就直接让哥进来啊，怎么了？”  
方星现抬头，突然看到了忍笑极其辛苦的两个人。  
“其实本来要收拾一下的。但听你们说要保持原样，就还没动。”  
可能没人想到“房间里日常生活的状态”会是这种状态。  
“没事，这样也好，待会先让摄影拍过你再收拾吧。”助理小姐抿嘴一笑。方星现突然意识到自己很有可能要在电视上被公开处刑了。  
果然摄影师不肯放过这进门便让人感到冲击的一幕。他们拍了房间，也拍了方星现玩游戏的镜头，这才让他准备接电话。  
方星现心不在焉地拨动着鼠标，尽可能自然地让铃声响了两下再接听，等来了那句熟悉的“怎么是你？”  
“对啊，是我。”  
柳济鸿在电话那头，笑声在胸腔里振动，好像就响在方星现耳边。他笑着说完了节目组安排的固定台词：“我现在能去你家玩吗？”

 

 

【3】  
进门先递礼物。柳济鸿朝他扬了扬手中纸袋：“我还准备了签名队服。”  
他的下唇往上微努，露出一个闭着嘴的笑容。  
“要早知道是你，我就不带这个了。”  
“哥别想反悔。”方星现飞快地把那件队服卷过来，和自己的队服丢到了床上的同一个位置。  
过早展示了熟络的他们在节目组的示意下重回形式礼节，热情地拥抱了一番。  
“怎么就抽中你小子了呢。”  
“是偷拿我手机的队友的邪运吧。”

方星现让柳济鸿坐在他直播用的椅子上，他自己则坐床上。  
他就这么大一间宿舍，衣柜和卫生间的门还不敢打开（里面胡乱塞着他火速收拾房间的结果），几乎没有什么可向偶像介绍的，所以拍摄快速地进入了谈话阶段。  
节目组一直引导他说自己的追星历程，方星现觉得自己已经在很多场合说过无数次了，比如职业之路，比如队服背号，比如永远的目标。可能这档节目的观众还不了解吧。和节目组这次“梦想成真”的邀请相比，方星现的经历才更像一场实现梦想之旅。只不过他的梦想以前还不包括请柳济鸿来自己的房间做客，更没想过当着柳济鸿的面说这些。  
因此方星现每说几句就要看柳济鸿的反应，他看上去好像想笑又忍着笑，更多时候比自己还要不好意思。  
准备给柳济鸿的问题放在下半场，但方星现的注意力已经不在当下了。

他想听柳济鸿的感受，柳济鸿是怎么想的，还有那个他一直没弄明白的问题。他模仿背号的本意只是像灵敏度一样，想用跟ryujehong同样的东西。  
“为什么哥要换号码呢？”

 

场间休息，工作人员拿了带来的洋葱小鱿软饮递给他们。方星现拧开自己的那瓶喝了一口，看着柳济鸿正被化妆师整理头发——刚才他把它拨得太乱了。  
单人宿舍很小，拍摄的时候大部分无关人员只能站在门外的走廊上。现在休息，有的人走进来，有的人去外面讨论，房间里一时显得乱糟糟的。  
化妆师的手臂一抬走，柳济鸿突然注意到了方星现的目光。  
他们一对视，方星现立刻说：“济鸿哥，我们合个影吧。第一次一起拍节目。”  
柳济鸿爽快地走到他身边来，在他身旁的床垫上坐下。  
“这个还不赖……”他拍了拍床上那个巨型抱枕。  
方星现哈哈笑了，拎起抱枕往柳济鸿怀里一塞：“那哥就抱着它拍，不要客气。”  
他点开自拍时最常用的美颜相机，把两个人框到镜头里。  
画面上柳济鸿下巴下搁着被揉成一团的灰色抱枕，对镜头露出漫不经心的微笑。  
他让人觉得松软而舒适。  
方星现自己在画面一边露出半张脸，差点出神，他连忙把目光转向手机正面那个小小的摄像头，也对镜头微笑。  
他连续按了两次快门，余光能感觉到摄影已经在拍他们俩自拍这一幕，方星现后背有些发烧。  
柳济鸿突然抓住了他的手。  
“别把镜头摆这么偏。”  
方星现的手被往回推了两寸，如此刚好两个人都完整地出现在手机屏幕中，最后一张照片就这么拍好了。  
“照片在节目播出之前都不能往外发噢。”助理小姐小声提醒他，对他眨了眨眼。  
方星现还在刚才的心跳中没有回过神来。  
如果这算一次好运，以后订阅这档节目也不错。

 

【4】  
节目播出前方星现等了一周，等到的却是助理小姐的道歉电话。  
“真对不起呀，上次我们拍摄的部分被BOSS枪毙了……最终选了其他一些人的素材做这期节目。”  
方星现有些愕然。  
“我觉得我们的素材其实挺好的，你和ryujehong选手的故事。没播出实在太可惜了。”助理小姐在电话那头表达她的惋惜之情，“我们送两只幸运版造型的洋葱小鱿玩偶给你作纪念吧。”  
方星现道过谢谢，想了想问道：“我可以看到那天给我和济鸿哥拍的部分吗？我想私下留着看看。”  
“啊，这个。”助理小姐愣了愣，“真不想让你失望，但是很抱歉我们不能外传影像资料，没被节目采纳的也不行。”  
她停顿一下，语气里有一丝揶揄：“这个时候我才真实觉得你是他的粉丝。”  
“本来就是啊。”方星现吸了吸鼻子。  
“如果你真的很想要……”  
“好吧，没事，我还有那几张自拍呢。”  
方星现听到助理小姐在那头笑了。  
“嗯，现在那几张照片可以随意发布了……很高兴有您参与我们的拍摄，小鱿玩偶会在五个工作日内寄到您的手中。”

 

看来这些就是唯二的纪念物。三天后拿到两只一模一样的幸运小鱿，方星现把它们摆到电脑前。  
照片还是没有发ins，毕竟没有正儿八经上节目，随便发什么卧室合影只会让人平添误会。

可能是因为他们确实没有表现出节目想要的效果。这档节目的观众或许想看的都是追星路上遭遇意外好运被偶像眷顾的故事，而他和柳济鸿似乎把粉丝见偶像的惊喜拍成了前后辈会谈。  
太多符合节目主题的欣喜早已经在方星现的人生中上演过了，只是那时他多半是独自品尝。  
如今的他无法引起观众共鸣，因为好像无需这档节目助力，方星现也已经达成了作为粉丝的最高梦想。只是他要如何对柳济鸿表达他内心依旧——等等，向柳济鸿表达……方星现对自己心里自然而然产生的念头吃了一惊，它不知何时将自己埋藏在了潜意识中，扎根不去。想对柳济鸿说的话……  
方星现默然无语。这一刻他才突然明白，自己那份内心的依旧之中，还包含着另一个愿望。

 

-The End-

短番外：（尚未发送）

*  
JJoNak（已读）  
\- 哥，上次拍的节目虽然没播出，但他们给我送了两只小鱿  
\- [图片]  
\- 你想要一只吗？~.~

ryujehong（已读）  
\- 啊，这个呀。我已经有啦  
\- [动画表情]  
-他们也给我寄了两只一样的。

JJoNak（已读）  
\- [动画表情]

 

ryujehong（正在输入）  
-倒是你那天拍的照片，给我发一份｜（未发送）

*


End file.
